The Seeds of Doom
'Disc 1' 'Commentary' Commentary by Tom Baker (The Doctor), John Challis (Scorby), Kenneth Gilbert (Richard Dunbar), Michael McStay (Derek Moberley), Philip Hinchcliffe (producer), Robert Banks Stewart (writer), Roger Murray-Leach (designer), Joggs Camfield. 'Isolated Score' The option to watch the story with Geoffrey Burgon's complete musical score on an isolated soundtrack. 'Production Subtitles' Text commentary by Martin Wiggins providing cast details, script development and other information related to the production of this story. 'Disc 2' 'Podshock' Cast and crew of The Seeds of Doom look back on the making of this story. Actors John Challis, Kenneth Gilbert, and Ian Fairbairn (Dr. Chester) are joined by producer Philip Hinchcliffe, writer Robert Banks Stewart, production assistant Graeme Harper, designer Jeremy Bear, design assistant Jan Spoczynski, visual effects designer Richard Conway and composer Geoffrey Burgon. Music: Geoffrey Burgon; Sound Effects: Dick Mills, Roger Fenby; Graphics: Michael Dinsdale @ Farmergeddon; 3D Modelling: Rob Semenoff; Colourist: Jonathan Wood; Camera: Robert Fairclough, Une Herzer, Tim Hirst; Thanks To: Richard Bignell, Janet Lear, Ed Stradling, Paul Vanezis, BBC Written Archives, Doctor Who Magazine, Mirropix; Assistant Producer: Stella Broster; Executive Producer: Dan Hall; Producer: Steve Broster. (37'17" | 16:9 | 2011) 'Now and Then' Return to Athelhampton House, Reigate and BBC television centre itself to explore the locations filmed for the programme as they appear 24 years on. With Grateful Thanks To: Patrick Cooke, Chuck Foster, Bob Richardson; Music: Geoffrey Burgon; Producer: Richard Bignell. (8'58" | 4:3 | 2011) 'Playing in the Green Cathedral' Composer Geoffrey Burgon talks about his contribution to the unique feel of The Seeds of Doom through scoring its music. Music and Photos: Geoffrey Burgon; Colourist: Jonathan Wood; Graphics: Michael Dinsdale @ Farmergeddon; With Thanks To: Mark Ayres, Robert Fairclough, Paul Vanezis; Assistant Producer: Stella Broster; Executive Producer: Dan Hall; Producer: Steve Broster. (10'06" | 16:9 | 2011) 'So What Do You Do Exactly?' Graeme Harper, the production assistant for this story, and later Doctor Who director for stories in the 1980s and 2000s, explains what being a production assistant actually entails. Music: Geoffrey Burgon; Colourist: Jonathan Wood; Graphics: Michael Dinsdale @ Farmergeddon; With Thanks To: Mark Ayres, Richard Bignell, Robert Fairclough, Janet Lear, Paul Vanezis; Assistant Producer: Stella Broster; Executive Producer: Dan Hall; Producer: Steve Broster. (6'25" | 16:9 | 2011) 'Stripped For Action: The Fourth Doctor' A look at the Fourth Doctor's comic strip adventures in the early days of Doctor who Magazine. Featuring former DWM editors Dez Skinn, Gary Russell and Alan Barnes, writer Pat Mills, artist Dave Gibbons and consultant Jeremy Bentham. Thanks To: Panini Comics, Peri Godbold, Peter Ware; Camera: Darren Simon; Head of Post-Production: Jon Hunwick; Lead Editor: Hamish Logie; Editors: Christie Idowu, Sam Karr; Dubbing Mix and Music: Andreas Williamson; Executive Producer: Dan Hall; Producers: Richard Adamson, Anthony Caulfield, Rohan Latchman; Director: Marcus Hearn. (20'20" | 16:9 | 2008) 'Trails and Continuity' A selection of off-air continuity announcements from the original BBC1 transmission. (1'26" | 4:3 | 1976) 'Photo Gallery' Music: Geoffrey Burgon; Special Sound: Dick Mills, Roger Fenby; Thanks To: BBC Photograph Library, Derek Handley, Ralph Montagu; Producer: Paul Shields. (4'48" | 4:3 | 2011) 'Radio Times Listings' Episode listings for this story from the BBC magazine Radio Times in PDF format. 'Coming Soon' A preview of Meglos. The trailer for this story is available on Revisitations 1. (1'08" | 4:3 | 2011) 'Easter Eggs' *Outtake. (0'11 | 4:3 | 1975) Navigate to Playing in the Green Cathedral and press right to highlight the Doctor Who logo. *John Challis does James Stewart. (1'17" | 16:9 | 2011) Navigate to Photo Gallery and press left to highlight the Doctor Who logo. Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom Seeds of Doom